


An Adventure on Neonus

by totalnovaktrash



Series: The Collector's Adventures [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), The Rani is only there for a few seconds, collab with another author, more of them then just Lilith, original adventure, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: Lilith, Jenny, and Astrid come across a distress signal from an alternate universe and run into a Doctor that none of them have ever met.REVAMPED AS OF 8/31 TO FIX CONTINUITY WITH LATER STORIES





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover with Whovian Amino user pokecraft98❤️SWL's self insert fanfiction series, Spacey Wacey. The characters the Doctor, Nardole, Mark, Lindalee, and Jared were all written be him. Jenny, Lilith, Astrid, and the Doctor and Rose in the beginning of the first chapter are written by me. This underwent some heavy editing due to the differences in my and Jared's writing style so I apologize if this story is awkward.

“Lilith, maybe you should stay for awhile.”

Lilith sighed and brushed her newly raven colored hair out of her face. It was the fifth time Rose had said that. “Mom, I’m fine. I promise.”

“Your mother is right, Lilith,” the Doctor said. “Not only did you just get scattered throughout my timeline, you're within the first fifteen hours of your regeneration. You should really be around other Gallifreyans—”

“I've got Jen. I'll be fine, Dad,” Lilith insisted.

“But—”

The Time Lady fixed him with a state. “Dad, I'm sure you can understand why I just want to be with Astrid right now.”

“We understand, Lilith,” Rose said.

“Rose—”

“Go on, Lilith. Before your father dematerializes with you on board.”

She smiled and hugged her mother awkwardly. Lilith was not used to being taller than Rose. She hugged the Doctor too and left their TARDIS, opening the door to hers with a snap. Astrid was sitting on the jumpseat looking nervous.

“Hey.”

Astrid jumped at the sound of her voice and Lilith winced. “Hi.”

Lilith approached her, cautiously. “Mind if I sit?"

The blonde looked slightly startled. “Sure.” The two sat in awkward silence for a few moments. “So…”

“I'm really sorry, Astrid,” Lilith blurted out. “I didn't want you to have to go through this. But Mom and Dad were going to die, we were all going to die, and—”

“I get it, don't worry. I wouldn't expect anything else from you. I just wish…” Astrid sighed. “I knew this was a possibility ever since you introduced me to your dad after saving me.” She looked sideways at Lilith. “Now that you've changed, do you still…?”

Lilith frowned. “Still what?”

“Want me around,” Astrid mumbled, embarrassed.

“Astrid Lynn Peth,” the raven haired girl said, seriously, “I will _always_ want you around. Death cannot stop true love.”

Astrid blinked, and then laughed. “Did you just quote The Princess Bride?”

Lilith made a horrified face. “Rassilon, help me. I'm turning into my dad.” She shuddered, then stood up, holding her arms out. “Well, first glance, what do you think? What do I look like?”

Astrid stood too. “Well, you're a good ten maybe eleven centimeters taller than you were. You've still got freckles.” She put her hand on Lilith’s cheek. “Your eyes are green. They look just like your dad’s.”

“Up to your standards?” the Time Lady asked, jokingly.

“Absolutely,” Astrid purred.

“Cease all snogging!” Jenny shouted, coming into the console room.

Lilith sighed and leaned her forehead against Astrid’s. “Have I ever told you how fantastically terrible your timing is, Jen?”

“Multiple times!” Jenny chirped. “You were so wrapped up in your moment, you didn't notice that the TARDIS has picked up a distress signal.”

Lilith rushed over to the console and looked at the monitor over her sister’s shoulder. “That's odd.”

“I don't recognize those coordinates,” Jenny mumbled.

“I don't blame you,” Lilith said, shock coloring her voice. “Those coordinates don't correspond to any location in the universe.”

“So they're coordinates in a parallel universe?” Astrid guessed. “Pete’s World?”

She shook her head. “No, a different one. Wanna go check it out?”

“Way ahead of you, Lil.” Jenny was already setting the coordinates and pulling the dematerialization lever. The three girls held on as their ship spun through the vortex and across the Void.

Jenny pulled the materialization lever. “I don’t think we landed on the planet where the signal is coming from.” She checked a monitor. “Some sort of ship, maybe?”

Astrid looked at the scanner. “A big ship by the looks of it. It almost looks like a TARDIS console room.”

Lilith joined her. “It looks similar to Dad’s. Maybe it’s this universe’s version of his?”

“Only one way to find out!” Jenny flung the doors open and stepped outside. The other Time Lady shrugged, grabbed Astrid’s hand and joined her.

In the console room stood five people none of the girls had ever seen before. One was a kid, a little girl maybe eight or nine years old, with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Two of them were older men, one with thick, wavy gray hair. One was a middle aged, bald man in a large red coat. The last one was a teenage boy with dark hair and brown eyes.

“Wow, this is totally like that mini episode Time and Space,” the kid said to the teenager. “A TARDIS inside of the TARDIS.”

“But this looks like it came from another universe,” he told the kid with a smile on his face. His face seemed to fall when he spotted Jenny and Astrid. “How?”

“Jared, I thought they died,” the curly haired man said as he walked approached Jenny. “Jenny got shot with a bullet and crashed into an asteroid and Astrid committed suicide to save me.”

Lilith stepped forward with a protective gleam in her eyes. “How did you know that? Who are you?” she demanded.

“Well, that man over there is the Doctor,” the other man informed her. “He’s over 2000 years old and recently came from Darillium.”

She frowned. “No he’s not. I know the Doctor. He’s young, brown hair, stupid bowties. Not old and Scottish.”

“That is how River reacted until she saw him again,” the kid laughed, grabbing the teenager’s hand. “Jared was also there at the Towers, oh what a night that was for those three.”

“I cried that night while the towers sang,” Jared mumbled sadly. “The Doctor and I walked up to River’s doorstep with new haircuts and suits, he even gave her his screwdriver.”

“Lil,” Astrid said, “do you think this universe is ahead of ours?”

“Well, knowing my dad, he probably got around the whole ‘limit of regenerations’ thing.” Lilith thought about it for a moment, looking over Jared. She made a face. “Oh, don’t tell me that _you’re_ me in this universe.”

“No, I came from the same universe as Lindalee and Mark where all this around us was a TV show,” he informed Lilith with a frown on his face. “I could go home at any time but the Doctor would be lonely.”

Astrid chuckled. “So he sort of is you.”

Lilith glared at her. “So you’re all his companions, then.” She looked each of them over. “Where’d you pick him up?” She jerked her thumb at the man with the red coat.

“Oi!” the man in question protested.

“Well, I picked him up from Darillium,” the Doctor said seriously. “You look like someone who has been through a lot, and I can smell something a bit off about you.”

“I remember reading something while I was bored one night in the house that the Doctor gave me right next to the Ponds,” Jared recalled. “There was this story I read, not Jumping Through Time or Wanderers of Time... what was it?”

“I did come into this universe a bit later so I know what story you’re talking about,” the kid, Lindalee, Lilith assumed, offered. “She does look a bit familiar judging by her clothing, you did show me fan fictions while I was staying over at your house in between adventures.”

Lilith flinched at the mention of the Ponds, then looked down at her clothes. She hadn’t changed since she regenerated. “My clothes?”

“Yeah, you look like you regenerated,” the Doctor told Lilith with a concerned look on his face.

“The question is, what is different from your universe and this one?” Jared asked Lilith curiously. “I am the matchmaker for some weddings, plus I defend the Earth on my free time.”

Lilith hesitated before responding. “I spent twenty six years temporally misplaced in the Doctor’s timeline. He sent me back not long after Clara started traveling with us because he remembered me being with his previous incarnations.”

Jenny looked around. “Hey, where’s Mum? Shouldn’t she be here?”

The Time Lady blinked and looked around. “Jen’s got a point. Where’s Mom?”

“Who are you talking about?” Jared questioned. “Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Clara Oswald, River Song, who?”

“Rose Tyler.” Lilith rolled her eyes. “Who else would be married to the Doctor?”

“River Song, I’m their maid of honor for their wedding,” Lindalee said. “Jared was their best man, they got married during a collapsing timeline involving the Silence.”

Lilith frowned. “I remember that. When Winston Churchill was the Holy Roman Emperor. But future me convinced her to break the timeline. They didn’t get married.” She looked at the Doctor. “You actually married Aunt River in this universe? What about Mom? Didn’t she come back?”

“I’m too old to be your dad, grandfather perhaps.” The Doctor frowned, probably remembering the incident. “I did marry River Song, Jared set up dates between me and her. The truth about Rose is that she had a life with that Meta Crisis version of me that came from that incarnation with that rubbish hair.”

“Oh, he’s definitely your Dad,” Astrid commented. “He’s insulting his tenth self’s hair.”

Lilith chuckled. “Too old now maybe. I was born in your tenth life. I’m around three hundred now. I know Rose was in Pete’s World. But she didn’t come back when the Metacrisis died? Or when she became immortal?”

Jared frowned. “Rose Tyler was not immortal in this universe. I know that I treated her like I sister I never had and according to a Dalek from this universe, another version of me married Rose.”

“Does that make him our dad too?” Jenny whispered to Lilith.

“No!” Lilith shook her head vigorously. “Okay, so Mom’s not Bad Wolf here.”

“Well she was Bad Wolf still,” Lindalee told Lilith. “I teamed up with her to send a message to the Doctor in a universe where attack eyebrows died with Jared in the River Thames.”

Astrid looked at Lilith. “Didn’t you tell me something like that happened? With that Donna woman and the Time Beetle?”

Lilith nodded. “So all of his adventures happened, I just wasn’t there. Jared was.” She eyed the boy in question. “You sure you’re not Gallifreyan?”

“Let’s do a pulse test, the 7th Doctor did one with Mel,” he suggested and offered his hand to Lilith. “Check what I have here.”

She obliged. “One heart,” she concluded. “Weird.” She turned to the Doctor. “Mind if I run to the wardrobe? This outfit isn’t really me anymore.”

“Sure,” the Doctor said, waving her away. Lilith disappeared into the corridors.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, what changes were made in your universe compared to this one where you both died?” the other man, Mark, asked the two blondes.

“Well, I assume I was still shot when I was born on Messaline,” Jenny said. “Lilith was there though, back in her third body when she was ginger. She stayed by my side until the Source revived me then used her vortex manipulator to teleport us to a planet where Dad, Mum, she, and our little sister Darkel were having a picnic.”

Astrid frowned. “Wait, you said I committed suicide? I drove the forklift carrying Max Capricorn on the edge into the nuclear storm drive, right?”

“That still happened Astrid, I was just unable to restore you completely,” the Doctor said. “You became stardust, the system was too badly damaged.”

“That’s what Lilith said happened. That she could only pull up an image of me, she was heartbroken. When she finished playing hopscotch with your timeline, you gave her a piece of TARDIS coral. When it grew into her own TARDIS she used it to go back to the Titanic and catch me.”

“Wouldn’t that mean that she did some things similar to me?” Jared asked them. “I assume that she wanted the Doctor and Rose together for a while like I did.”

Jenny laughed. “Oh, she told me all about when she was traveling with Mum and Dad. She teased them constantly and actually pushed them together once. Can you imagine what it would be like, though? I never knew my parents before they got together but she did. I helped come up with the plan set up Aunt River and Uncle Jack, though,” she said, proudly.

“Hang on, Jack and River?” Jared frowned. “Jack had a romantic relationship with Ianto Jones before the latter died.”

She pouted. “Oh, Jack was devastated when Ianto died. That’s why Lil and I are going to set him up with Aunt River. He was trying to drink himself to death when we found him. It was Lilith’s idea to send him back to the Library.”

“River still died in this universe,” the Doctor told Jenny with a frown on his face. “Darillium really hit Jared and I hard, I gave her the sonic but there was some extra features installed on it.”

“The sonic had data ghosts of her parents, me, the Doctor, and Lindalee Rose,” Jared explained. “CAL already had her expedition crew covered.”

“Our Doctor’s plan was similar,” Astrid said. “Set River up with a life inside the hard drive. But Jen and Lilith decided to go behind his back and have Jack save her from dying. She's going to suggest it next time we see him.”

“But wouldn’t that cause a paradox or something?” Lindalee wondered. “Saving someone from their death when it might have been an established fixed point in time.”

“Lil and I did extensive research. Aunt River dying isn't a fixed point, so as long as Dad thinks she's died, nothing will be drastically altered. He won't even know what happened until she tells him,” Jenny responded. “We're hoping Clara will be able to meet her.”

“Clara, haven’t thought about her for a while,” Jared said. “She died in a place, can’t tell you much since it might be spoilers, I love that word.”

“Oh that’s just great,” said a voice from the doorway. Lilith re-entered the room wearing a battered sweater, leggings, and uggs. Her sonic blaser hung at her side. “I regenerated to try and save her and Dad and both of them go and die anyway?”

“If there is one thing I can tell you, Clara is time traveling with another immortal,” Lindalee told Lilith. “Long story, the Doctor spend 4.5 billion years to get to his place and to run away with Jared and Clara.”

Lilith chuckled. “Would you expect anything less?” She elbowed the Doctor playfully. “Now, didn’t we come to this universe because of a distress signal?”

Jenny nodded and handed the Doctor a piece of paper. “These are the coordinates. Recognize them?”

“Yes, I do,” the Doctor confirmed. “Jared, Lindalee, and Nardole flew the TARDIS loads of times already, who wants to fly this TARDIS?”

Lilith studied the console. “Not too different from Dad’s. Jen and I could probably handle it.”

“I suppose you three are thirsty.” Lindalee pressed two buttons on the console to reveal a wine cabinet and a refrigerator in some paneling. “One of them has soda and the other has some alcohol.”

“Thanks, I want another adventure in the road.” Jared got himself a coke.

Both Jenny and Astrid grabbed bottles of Sprite. Lilith took a sip of Coke and scowled. “Blech, damn new taste buds.”

“We’re going to have to empty the galley to find your new favorite foods, aren’t we?” Astrid sighed.

Lilith grinned. “Probably!”

“Speaking of food, I learned how to cook thanks to Rose and Amy when they were with the Doctor.” Jared opened another panel to reveal one filled with Filipino desserts. “Puto and Bibingka, my favorite.”

“Ames taught you how to cook? Really?” Lilith asked, making a face. “Amy Pond burnt water, as I recall.”

“Let’s just say that River helped them,” the Doctor said and grabbed some Puto. “Ube, you do know your flavors Jared.”

“Thanks, I learned from the best,” Jared grinned. “Anyway, the Doctor hooked up my electronic devices to his TARDIS so whatever is new in my universe will appear in this one.”

“A universe where Dad’s life is a TV show,” Lilith mused. “People watch him wander around the universe acting like a moron?”

“Let’s just say that millions watch it,” Mark said as Jared walked up to the TARDIS console to play an episode of the show on the console. “It’s a worldwide phenomenon and has been running from 1963 up to the present, from his first incarnation up to his twelfth so far.”

Lilith watched the console. “I recognize that, it’s the 2005 Auton Invasion of London. Dad had dropped me off two months before, meaning to pick me up the day after. I became friends with Mom and Uncle Micks while I was waiting for him. He was late, obviously. That’s why we were still there when the invasion happened.”

“Well, some idiot brought the Doctor, Clara, & I together,” Jared said. “This idiot wiped my memory of Doctor Who and it’s spinoffs by pulling me away from my universe, dropped me off in 2005 a couple hours before the Auton Invasion.” He flicked through some photos to show the differences between this version of the Doctor’s world and his. “I was involved in several end of the world events, until I got my memory of the show back when I went to Trenzalore the first time around with bow tie and Clara.”

Lilith frowned. “The first time around? We voluntarily go back to that hellhole?”

“Yes, you do.” the Doctor says seriously. “Let’s say the second time is a bit more sad when the pepper pots come around.”

“Daleks,” Jenny spat. “Those bastards.”

“Daleks and Trenzalore, huh? Looks like I’m not the only one who gets offed there. That’s where you regenerated into old, grumpy, and Scottish?” Lilith guessed, studying the Doctor’s face. “You know, I said if you ever regenerated you’d get big eyebrows. It makes up for the fact that bowtie you has none.”

“Hey just so you know bow ties were cool,” I said with a determined look on my face and I looked down at my outfit. “Did I mention that back home, the bow tie sales went up because of the Eleventh Doctor and everyone loved the fez.”

Lilith groaned. “Oh, Rassilon, really? The _fez_?”

Astrid laughed. “I’m so telling your dad when we get back.”

“Don’t you dare!” Jenny warned. “I swear, Mum’s probably going to strangle him if he wears that thing again.”

“In this universe, Jared was the reason why I looked young and wore those ridiculous bow ties and fezzes,” the Doctor explained. “Not some actor.”

“Note to self: don’t let Jared meet Aunt Martha,” Lilith muttered. “She won’t let Dad in the house if he’s wearing a bowtie. She hates them.”

“Don’t we have to answer to that distress call,” Jared asked, setting the coordinates. “Come on, this universe’s Martha loves the bow tie and fez.”

Lilith shrugged. “I’m pretty sure her problem with the bowtie is that there was an alien that could possess clothing that attacked and used Dad’s bowtie to try to kill Uncle Micks,” she explained as she followed Jared out the doors. “Hm, looks like Neonus. Didn't we come here a few weeks ago, Jen?”

Jenny appeared at her side with Astrid. “Yeah, right after you and Astrid went to Woman Wept.”

“What is this place?” Lindalee asks Lilith. She grabbed a spray can from Jared’s pocket and sprayed herself. Her clothes changed into something warmer than what she was wearing. “I think it might be cold later.”

“Probably,” Lilith agreed. “If this is Neonus. The nights can be as cold as ten degrees Fahrenheit. Oxygen based atmosphere and Earth normal gravity, so no problems there. The Primary native species are the Lolibet. Maybe they sent the signal?”

“If this is that planet, I might have went on there during my farewell tour before Lake Silencio,” the Doctor said, absently. “I kept Jared safe from danger about twelve times with him leaving on his own terms sometimes.”

“But you came back to me time and time again because you are lonely when traveling.” Jared used the spray to change his clothes into TARDIS blue themed winter clothing. “Gotta love the TARDIS blue.”

Lilith frowned at the mention of Lake Silencio. “Well, the Lolibet settlement isn’t to far in that direction.” She pointed left. “Shall we?” she offered her arm to Astrid with a wink.

Astrid giggled and accepted. “Let’s.”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “I have to live with those two, you know. It’s horrifying,” she said to Jared.

“I think having Jared and Lindalee on board at times can be annoying,” the Doctor admitted and he received a large slap on the face from Lindalee. “What was that for?”

“Being rude, having fans by your side like us will give you hints at time when it comes to your future to stop alien threats,” Lindalee said. “A hover board will make this quicker.”

“I’ll get it out,” Mark offered as he searched through Jared’s backpack to take out a hover board. “There you go, have fun you two.”

“Thank you Mark,” Jared said, getting on the hoverboard and flying passed Lilith and Astrid. “See you guys on the other side.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So,” Jenny said, trying to sound nonchalant while Lilith, Astrid, and Lindalee were talking to the Lolibet leaders, “you traveled with the Ponds, right?”

“They were with us for a while, Amy and Rory were like family in a way,” Jared informed Jenny sadly. “Lindalee was there on and off like River, but I didn’t feel that connection like I did with Rose and Donna.”

“What were they like?” Jenny asked. “Lilith doesn’t like to talk about them, it hurts her a lot.”

“I saw them on TV back home and Clara managed to let me jump back on the Doctor’s time stream to observe the Ponds and Jared from afar,” Mark said. “Amy was like what you expect from her, there was kindness in her eyes, and sadness, but a ferocity too when she lost River.”

“And Rory was loyal to Amy, he would do anything to keep her safe,” Jared recalled. “He went as far as watching over her for 2000 years in front of a big box.”

“The Pandorica,” Jenny nodded. “Mum told me about that once.”

The Doctor joined the conversation. “I watched over Jared while he was on this universe’s version of Earth on and off. He was able to adapt to the traveling and the adventure, maybe it is his personality and the way he was raised before meeting me.”

“I was into science fiction like Star Wars and Back to the Future.” Jared smiled, leaning against a nearby tree. “I think the traveling with my parents, my brother, my dog, and relatives while playing Nintendo games was one factor that made me who I am today.”

“Well, you’re clearly cut out for it,” the blonde complimented. “If you’ve been with Dad since 2005.”

“He’s done a lot of traveling, maybe even more so than Lindalee Rose,” Mark told the blonde Time Lady. “Him and her were able to balance out the fun and school a bit back then.”

“And while traveling in the TARDIS, I am aging a bit slowly.” Jared frowned. “Like two school teachers from 1963, if he fixed that, I would look older than I do now.”

“Ian and Barbara do age oddly,” Lilith commented, joining them. “They’re good people though. Anyway, these Lolibet weren’t the ones who sent out the distress signal. But a faction of them split off a few years back and created a cult called the Sentinels of Liris. They worship an offworlder that landed here and believe she is the Neonian goddess Liris reincarnated. You’ll never guess who the offworlder is.” She looked at the Doctor.

“Is it Missy?” Lindalee asked. “The Ruler of Chaos?”

“Who’s Missy?” Jenny questioned curiously.

“Spoilers, most likely,” Lilith said. “No, I’ll give you a hint though, she was in the Deca and the Doctor was fairly sure she died in the Time War.”

“If it’s not her, it must be…” Jared’s eyes widened. “Oh no, if she teamed up with Missy, hell would break loose.”

“It’s the Rani,” Mark finished.

“It’s not impossible,” the Doctor said as he thought about it. “Missy broke through, so it would make sense the Rani would do the same.”

“I don’t know about this Missy person, but I doubt the Rani would team up with her,” Lilith said, “The only person the Rani ever teamed up with is the Master and even then she was reluctant. Not that it matters, since he’s dead.”

“What year did you come from before this?” Jared asked Lilith. “We came from 2016 around the winter.”

“I think we were in 2567 with Clara and bow ties,” Jenny responded. “Why?”

“Because you might have dealt with Missy by then in your future,” Jared answered. “Time travel does get complicated, especially in 1969 and 2013.”

Lilith frowned. “1969, I understand. What with Martha and the Weeping Angels, and then Aunt River and the Ponds.”

“Jared was there at both times a couple thousand miles apart from himself during that same time frame,” the Doctor explained. “One in his past and the other in his future.”

Astrid shrugged. “So it was timey wimeyness then.”

“Yup,” Jared said. “The Rani, never went up against her before.”

“So, do we know how to defeat her?” Lindalee wondered. “The thing is, radiation, gunshots, old age, falling from a couple feet from the ground, or a Dalek blast made the Doctor regenerate.”

“The Rani, she’s clever enough to escape the time lock,” the Doctor began. “I know that I can give her a choice like I do with every other being I encounter.”

“This is one of your oldest frenemies, next to Missy,” Mark reminded the Doctor. “You can just kill her and we can leave.”

“But then she will have god knows how many regenerations are left,” Lindalee reasoned. “Time Lords can regenerate 12 times until they get a new cycle.”

“She will have enough knowledge to control time and space,” Jared muttered before turning to the three travelers. “Have any ideas how we can stop her without going into a debate?”

“Blow up her research?” Lilith suggested. “This is the Rani, she’s obviously doing some sort of experiment here. If we destroy her work, she’ll probably leave. It’s what Dad did when he ran into her in his sixth and seventh lives.”

“Good thing we have sonic devices then,” Lindalee tells Lilith with a smile on her face. “Will her machines be deadlock sealed?”

“Considering she had no reason to suspect someone with sonic technology would show up on Neonus, my guess is no,” Jenny offered.

“Okay then, let’s split up and find her,” Jared suggested. “The Doctor, Lilith, Lindalee, and I will go left. Astrid, Jenny, Mark, and Nardole will go right. We will meet up back here in about an hour.”

“Make sure to have your phones on speed dial,” Lindalee said. “We need to stay in contact with each other in case one of us ends up in trouble, that will have to be the Doctor.”

“Or Lilith,” Jenny commented, jokingly.

Lilith stuck her tongue out at her sister. “Or Jenny.”

“Is splitting up such a great idea, Lilith?” Astrid asked, worriedly. “Considering what you just went through…”

The Time Lady shot her an encouraging smile. “I’ll be fine, Astrid. I’ve got Dad.” She glanced at the Doctor. “Or a version of him, at least. What could go wrong?”

Astrid opened her mouth to tell Lilith exactly what could go wrong, but Lilith cut her off with a kiss on the cheek. “Go on, I’ll see you in half an hour.”

“Why do I have a feeling that you jinxed us?” Jared sighed, dragging Lindalee towards what looked like an abandoned building. “I hate hearing those words, then we will run into more trouble.”

Lilith grinned impishly. “The more trouble the better, in my experience, or is this Doctor boring as well as old?”

“He spoiled me to death when he looked like my first Doctor on the show, that was bow tie,” Jared said. “Clara was the first companion I watched on the show, I loved Clara.”

“I had the hugest crush on Clara Oswald back in my second life when I first met her,” Lilith admitted. “It was embarrassing, really.”

“When your dad is inside a diner after saving Clara from her death, guess what song he will play?” He took out his phone to play a theme song from the show. “You might find this funny.”

“He played a song called Clara, literally, it’s called Clara,” Lindalee laughed.

“And it was on a guitar,” Jared added. “The first time I fell in love with Clara, was in 2013 against the Great Intelligence.”

“Great Intelligence…” Lilith mused. “I must’ve left already by the time Dad, Mom, and Clara faced it.” She frowned. “Wait, a guitar? It was this Doctor who did that, right? Because my dad can’t play guitar for his life.”

“Yeah, he even flirted with Missy and Clara using that guitar to play the song Pretty Woman,” Lindalee opened the door using her sonic screwdriver. “If you were there, god knows what you will do, he showed off to Jared during that day too by playing Johnny B. Goode.”

“Slap him, maybe,” Lilith suggested. “Nothing says ‘you’re being a moron, Doctor’ like a Tyler woman’s slap. But who is this Missy chick you keep mentioning? Is she a Time Lady?”

“Spoilers. You slapping the Doctor in front of hundreds of people during the Middle Ages in Essex, England when he thinks he’s dying.” Jared tried to hide a smile. “He might give you his confession dial instead of Missy.”

“He was on a tank too, acting like an idiot,” Lindalee reminded him. “Playing guitar on a tank, slapping him would have ruined the moment.”

“Playing guitar on a tank in the Middle Ages? Sounds like he deserves a slap.” Lilith turned to the Doctor. “That’s some Time Lord Victorious crap, right there. Is that was you turn into when Mom and Aunt River aren’t around to keep you in check?”

“I was off defending the Earth with Torchwood and Sarah Jane Smith, Lindalee on the other hand was jumping around to different adventures in the Doctor’s time stream I wasn’t in.” Jared said. “She had to go through Mars and Midnight.”

Lilith shuddered. “I wasn’t around for Mars, but I was there for Midnight. Not a fun trip.”

“Jared was being pampered with Donna for Midnight, the Doctor made me fall asleep right before he became the Time Lord Victorious for Mars,” Lindalee recalled. “For Midnight, I was stuck on the shuttle for a long time so I had to call up Jared from this point in time, he was as scared as me.”

“I can only imagine.” Lilith looked around the building they had entered. “This is where the Sentinels of Liris are supposed to be holed up. Take a look around, see if you find anything interesting.”

“Okay, I was thinking about how you lot were making fun of me,” the Doctor said, sounding irritated, “and I honestly thought that you, supposed Time Lady, would have been better off with those who should be dead.”

Lilith rolled her eyes. “Gee, thanks Dad. Being around a full blooded Gallifreyan is actually better for me. Why do you think I haven’t been grimacing in pain and spewing Artron energy? You’re keeping me stable, so I’ll stick with you, thanks.” She turned to Lindalee. “Is this incarnation of him always a suspicious grump?”

“That, and he’s rude and not ginger.” Lindalee grinned and stuck her tongue out at the Doctor. “He won’t be when you meet him officially.”

“How about you watch this?” Jared suggested and took out his phone again to load a YouTube clip. “This is what happened if we weren’t there, the three of us. In this universe, he showed off his guitar skill by playing Johnny B. Goode to me.”

“You so need to keep him in line when the Eleventh Doctor regenerates into that. We know that this is spoilers, but he was an idiot at that point in time.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lilith said seriously.

“I preferred bow tie since he was my Doctor.” Jared said. “The Ponds made me get over Donna’s memory wipe when chin boy was here with me, I was on the same wavelength as him.”

“I was born when he wore pinstripes, I’ll always be most attached to that Doctor,” Lilith said.

“If there is one person people hated back home from our universe, it would be a Viking girl that became immortal,” Lindalee told Lilith with a frown. “People also hated pinstripes and your mother, it was a split decision for those two.”

“Really?” Lilith asked, surprised. “I’d assume people wouldn’t like big ears and leather.”

“The majority loved that incarnation, they thought pinstripes was too human and Rose clingy or a drama queen,” Jared explained. “Fans of Doctor Who sometimes, at least Lindalee and I have open minds.”

The Time Lady thought about it. “Dad was very human in his Tenth incarnation. He blames it on Mom though. And I suppose people would have a point calling Mom clingy. My guess is that she doesn’t come back after Dad leaves her in Pete’s World with the Metacrisis, so they’ve never seen her matured like she is in my time.”

“And the weirdest thing is, a hologram of Rose appear during the Time War, won’t tell you when but that was in the show,” Lindalee said. “It might be you in yours, I rather liked Rose.”

“During the Time War? With the Moment?” Lilith guessed. “It was Mom. I was there physically, actually. It’s when I finally got home after being temporally misplaced. Though the Moment told me that she picked Bad Wolf’s form because she was the Doctor’s wife. I wonder why it chose her in this universe.”

“This universe we are in right now, it is very similar to the show,” Jared told her. “Just some changes here and there, that’s all.”

“This planet or you were never within the show’s canon, it is beyond what we know. The Moment chose Rose in this universe because the Doctor loved her even though Jared brought Rose and the 10th Doctor together for a while.”

“That’s comforting at the very least,” Lilith mused, “I’d hate to be in a universe where Mom and Dad don’t love each other, at least for a bit. I think the kid found the entrance to the real Sentinels of Liris’ hideout.” Lilith nodded towards the hatch Lindalee had found.

“Good work, Lindalee,” Jared cheered. “This is why I like you in a friendly way, I admire your work.”

“After you, Eyebrows.” Lilith winked at the Doctor and shoved him towards the hatch.


	4. Chapter 4

“This is why I hate companions who gang up on me,” the Doctor muttered. “You are probably the worst one, Lilith, compared to these lot.”

“Of course I am. I’m your and Rose Tyler’s daughter. Did you expect me to be an angel?” Lilith laughed.

“Yes,” the Doctor admitted while Jared and Lindalee laughed. “This is Rose and Sarah Jane all over again.”

The Time Lady beamed. “Sorry, Dad. If you wanted someone not to gang up on you, you should’ve gone with Jen. She and Nyx can do no wrong.” She thought about it. “I take that back, you nearly grounded Nyx when you found out she was dating Mickey and Martha’s son.”

“How rubbish is your universe compared to this one where I get along with Jared and Lindalee nicely?” the Doctor wondered. “‘Oh look at me, I’m the Doctor’s daughter, I have a squareness gun and I can be rude to everyone, shoot me now!’”

Lilith chuckled. “I’m rude? Hypocrite. You’ve been rude and not ginger in every incarnation I’ve met. Which is  _ all of them _ .” She looked down at her blaster. “Might not keep this thing, though. It feels odd.”

“Can I have it?” Jared asked. “This incarnation of his may be rude but that thing can come in handy for me if you don’t need it anymore.”

“If anything, I’d give it back to Uncle Jack. Sorry,” Lilith apologized.

“Maybe we will pick one up on our travels with him,” Lindalee suggested. “Always the screwdriver, never a squareness gun for a way of escape.”

“I’ll have you know, this blaster has been saving the Doctor’s life for longer than you’ve been alive,” Lilith sniffed. “Sonic screwdrivers may coming in handy in a pinch, but don’t disrespect the blaster.”

“The screwdriver doesn’t work on wood, I don’t know who to blame it on,” the Doctor told them. “Okay, maybe I should develop a wood setting.”

“Maybe you should develop a setting for deadlock seals too, it will make things more easy,” Jared said. “But then again, I do like it when you realize the mistake you have when the sonic doesn’t do wood.”

“If he can use his sonic for everything, when would he show off how clever he is?” Lilith pointed out.

“Unless you’re Harry Potter or Sherlock Holmes?” Jared laughed. “The sonic screwdriver is basically like a magic wand with more features and the Doctor does have a mind palace like Sherlock.”

“Benedict Cumberbatch Sherlock, or RDJ Sherlock?” Lilith asked. “Jamie discovered BBC Sherlock last month and has probably watched it more times that the Tenth Doctor has watched Lion King.”

“Cumberbatch, that is who Jared is referring to,” Lindalee said. “Back home around this time period, Series 4 of that show would have premiered after a whole year.”

“And I still cannot believe the Doctor referenced the Lion King during his conversation with the Sycorax.” Jared made a face, remembering the invasion. “Shows how much free time he has despite needing to watch over all of time and space.”

Lilith snorted. “I lived with that man for about sixty years, I can definitely believe he would reference Disney during an alien invasion.”

“There’s one thing I referenced before you arrived during a recent alien ‘invasion’ of Earth, Jared loved it,” the Doctor told Lilith. “I said that I flooded downstairs with Pokémon earlier.”

“And then I wanted to play Pokemon Go.” Jared frowned. “Because of him bringing it up, he references my favorite stuff lately.”

“The weirdest thing is, the Pokemon thing was referenced during a Doctor Who Christmas special,” Lindalee said. “What is up with alien invasions happening during Christmas?”

Lilith looked thoughtful. “They do tend to crop up a lot on the twenty fifth of December, don’t they?”

“Why do I have a feeling that it’s his fault?” Jared pointed at the Docttor. “He’s a danger magnet when I wanted to just relax with some of his former companions in this universe during Christmas time.”

“I usually blame Uncle Jack, but blaming the Doctor works too,” Lilith said, suddenly stopping in her tracks. “Did you hear that?”

“Are you sure that…” Lindalee trailed off. “We’re not alone.” She then felt something breathing behind their backs. “I think they found us while we were talking.”

“Run!” Lilith shouted.

“In here!” Jared opened the door using his sonic screwdriver. “We were so stupid for coming into this building.”

“On the plus side, we’ll most likely find the Rani quicker this way. I bet she’s in the basement. Mad Scientist labs are always in the basement.”

“Like Victor in the House of Anubis? Almost all of the mystery solving for Sibuna was in the basement or the attic.”

Lilith shrugged. “Never seen it.” She looked around the room she was in and spotted something. “Hey, Jared, were you with Rose when the two of them lost the TARDIS on Krop-Tor?”

“Yeah, I was near the Pit with the Doctor while Lindalee was up in the Base with Rose for a while,” He told her. “I passed out because of oxygen starvation, the Beast foreshadowed what will happen when I was on the Moon with the Doctor and Clara.”

She looked at Lindalee. “How do you feel about crawling through maintenance tunnels again, kid?”

“Not again, at least it isn’t death by Ood,” Lindalee said with a smile. “I like it when the Ood doesn’t have red eyes.”

“I’m not the Ood’s biggest fan,” Lilith admitted, sonicing the panel blocking the maintenance tunnel. “I was born while the Doctor was running from Ood Sigma’s prophecy.”

“Let’s call the others and check up on them,” Jared took out his phone to put it on speaker mode once the call got through to Mark. “How’s it going over there?”

‘ _ Is that the others? _ ’ came Astrid’s voice from the phone. ‘ _ Are they alright? _ ’

‘ _ I don’t know, _ ’ Mark responded. ‘ _ Splitting up may have not been the best idea. _ ’

“It really wasn’t,” Jared agreed. “You’re trapped too by the sound of it.”

‘ _ These lot of aliens are giving us trouble when you lot have all those sonic devices and weapons, _ ’ Mark said. ‘ _ Can’t you just pick us up? _ ’

“I can lock my vortex manipulator onto Jen and Astrid’s position and bring you guys here,” Lilith offered.

‘ _ Then hurry up then, we reached a dead end of a corridor. _ ’ Mark sounded annoyed and slightly panicky. ‘ _ You want your friends safe and we have to stop the Rani, not be cornered by these creatures. _ ’

Lilith rolled her eyes. “Keep your pants on, I’m coming.” She pressed a few buttons on her manipulator and disappeared in a flash, reappearing right next to Astrid. “I can only take three other people at a time, so I’ll take the Welshman and Redcoat and come right back for you girls, okay?”

The two blondes nodded and Lilith offered her wrist to Mark and Nardole. “Hands on,” she ordered.

“Okay, you do know that you can link up your vortex manipulator to Jared and Lindalee’s?” Mark asked. “Missy did that to Jared and Clara’s a while back.”

“That Missy again,” Lilith grumbled. “I probably could if it was a standard issue manipulator. This one’s homemade, it doesn’t have that feature. Come on, hands on the tech.”

“Fine. Am I the only one that hears a wheezing noise?” Mark wondered when they started hearing the TARDIS materialize around them. “You could have done that too.”

Lilith looked around at the surroundings as they materialized. “I don’t recognize this console room….”

“Well, look at what we have here.” The Rani cooed, walking around the console. “A grandfather, a bald headed bloke, and three freakish young women. What are you doing on my planet?”

Lilith swore in Gallifreyan.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilith scowled at the bindings around her wrists. 

“Man, we just had to get locked in chains.” Mark scowled, annoyed. “Can't you use telepathy to get through to the Doctor or something?”

“Let's be honest, he doesn't trust me one bit. What are the chances he’ll respond if I try?” Lilith grumbled. She stiffened, feeling the telepathic presence of the Doctor’s TARDIS fade away. She swore in Gallifreyan. 

“What's wrong?” Astrid asked. 

“The Doctor’s gone,” Jenny responded. “He took his TARDIS and left Neonus. That means he took our TARDIS.”

“He's abandoned us?”

Lilith frowned. “No, she was worried, the TARDIS. I think something happened to Jared or Lindalee.”

“I have it a feeling that it was probably Jared, he is known to take risks next to Clara,” Mark said. “He’s gotten so reckless after Darillium, I blame the Doctor for that.”

“There’s got to be some way to get out of this,” Lilith mused.

“Do you have like a sonic lipstick?” he asked her. “Or any other device that the Rani won’t know about?”

The raven haired Time Lady’s eyes lit up. “Astrid, your ring!”

“What ring? Please tell me it has a sonic mode.”

Astrid grinned and extended her chained hands to Lilith. The latter played with the sapphire embedded in the silver ring on her left index finger. “There, that should send out a pulse that will unlock the chains.”

“Now we have to stop the Rani while the Doctor has to save my friends.” Mark he stood up from the ground. “You, Lilith, need to do a mind-meld with Jared at some point to know what he has been through so you can trust him.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll pass, thanks,” Lilith muttered, brushing the hair out of her face. “Alright. Jen, Astrid, Redcoat, and Welshman, you stay behind me. I’ll see if we can get to the room where the Rani was keeping those experiments she was talking about.”

“And maybe let the Doctor in on her plan by calling Jared or Lindalee, he can probably help. He can ramble on long enough for you to disable her machinery.”

“One thing you should probably know about Astrid, Jen, and I, old man,” Lilith glanced back at him, mischief gleaming in her green eyes. “We rarely need Dad’s help.”

“Even during the 2009 Dalek Invasion and the Battle of Torchwood?” Mark questioned. “Big Bang Two, the Silence?”

“Hey, I said rarely, not never. We’ve been traveling for almost a decade separate from him and Mom. We know how to handle ourselves in a crisis.”

“You are similar to Jared when it comes to doing what you do best, protecting the world when the Doctor isn’t around,” he said. “Especially helping out Torchwood, Sarah Jane Smith, and defending Coal Hill.”

“You lot should keep an eye on the school when 2016 comes around, a rift in time and space will open in your universe,” Nardole said. “And I hope you like teenagers, Jared had to help them out in this universe when the Doctor was running away with me.”

“Difference number one between our universes: Dad’s got Mom. They don’t run away from anything anymore.” Lilith rolled her eyes and checked around a corner. Deeming it safe, she waved the group forward and they ducked into the nearest room.

“What’s taking them so long?” Mark asked, impatiently. “They should be back by now.”

“Jen and I will know the second the Doctor lands the TARDIS back on Neonus,” Lilith assured him. “And we’ll let you know right away.” She turned to look around the room they had entered. It was filled with tanks containing creatures she knew to be native to the planet. One wall was dedicated to a certain species. She frowned. “What was it the Rani told us earlier? That she was only experimenting on the non-intelligent life forms?”

“Maybe this is like an experiment similar to the one that occurred in Manhattan involving Human-Daleks?” Nardole suggested. “Those pig slaves too, the Doctor filled me in on that adventure.”

Lilith frowned. “Human-Daleks? That was Ten and Martha, yeah?” She shrugged. “I was with Uncle Jack. But those things are all Cren. They’re insanely intelligent, they must’ve been the ones who sent out the distress signal.”

“It must be a trap, we have to get out of here, Like it’s no longer safe to be here.” Mark’s phone started to ring.

“Answer the phone and keep your voice down,” Jenny hissed. “We’re not going anywhere until we can free the Cren.”

“It’s Lindalee,” Mark said, checking his phone. “Might be one from this point in time and space or a future/past one.”

“Let’s keep our fingers crossed for present,” Astrid said. “Maybe she can explain why the Doctor left Neonus.”

“I’ll answer it.” Mark put the phone on speaker mode. “Hello?”

" _So, what is she up to?_ " Lindalee asked Lilith. " _ The Rani, we had a life and death situation fifteen minutes ago. _ "

“She’s experimenting on the species native to Neonus. Something about hybrids or the Hybrid, or something like that. She claims to be only using non-intelligent life forms, but she’s got a whole host of Cren captive,” Lilith responded.

" _The Hybrid, not half human or half Dalek, I presume,_ "  the Doctor said. " _ It felt like decades since I was involved with that. _ "

“Spoilers, father dear,” Lilith reminded the Doctor. “Sounds like that’s in my future.”

" _There were three people involved with that event, the Doctor, Clara, and me,_ "  Jared told her " _ Hang on, why would the Rani use an alien species like that, why for hybrids? _ "

“Her TARDIS crash landed on Neonus, she’s just using what she’s got on hand,” Lilith replied. “Either way, it was the Cren who sent the distress signal. We’ve got to free them. You three stay in the vortex until Welshman calls you again, you’ll be our escape route.”

" _Just use the sonic on Mark’s phone to re-route the call to this point in time,_ "  the Doctor suggested. " _ Can’t risk telling big ears, bow tie, or depressed Jared about this. _ "

" _I was depressed when Donna’s memory was wiped, couldn’t trust the Doctor over that event,_ "  Jared explained. " _ I was heartbroken in 2007 after the Battle of Torchwood, Rose and Donna had a huge impact on me. _ "

“Yeah, they’re like that. Be ready, Doctor.” Lilith took Astrid’s sonic ring and made it unlock all of the Cren’s cages. “Welshman, Redcoat, and Jen, you guys try to find your way back to the console room. Astrid and I will wipe the Rani’s records and meet you there.”

" _Looks like you got a plan, you might not be bad after all. Good luck._ "  The Doctor ended the call.

Lilith stared at the phone and sighed. “That might be the worst insult he’s thrown at me.”

“He called you worse insults than that?” Nardole asked. “Which one did you hate the most?”

“Most insults I can deal with,” she admitted. “I just hate it when he insinuates that I have a plan. Who has plans anymore? Any way, come on, Astrid. I’ll see the rest of you in the console room.” She grabbed Astrid’s hand and ran out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently, the chapter I tried to upload yesterday didn't go through, so this is yesterday's chapter. You will get today's as well. Don't worry XD


	6. Chapter 6

A grinding sounded echoed through the hall and the TARDIS materialized around Nardole, Mark, and Jenny. “The Doctor lost your TARDIS,” Jared told the blonde.

“Let me guess, you placed their TARDIS in the location with the codename of BP?” Nardole asked the Doctor. “From what we’ve seen of Lilith, you would receive a slap from her.”

“She’s inherited Gran’s Tyler Slap, just so you know,” Jenny informed the Doctor. “But we can just summon our girl with our keys.”

“BP is the codename for Buckingham Palace, he loves to have tea and scones with the Queen, Jared, & Lindalee on Sundays,” Nardole explained. “Sorry, should have left that bit out.”

“Which Queen?” the blonde asked.

“The Second, I saved her arse a lot before my new cycle,” the Doctor said. “The Titanic, just to name one event.”

“Here’s my number, I have a feeling that you lot might need our help,” Jared handed Jenny a business card that has his phone number on it. “We can give you little hints about your future, the number will be able to be contacted across the multiverse.”

“Even if Lilith doesn’t trust Jared now, she will eventually,” Lindalee told her. “Jared comforted me at the of worst times and vice versa. After Manhattan once Amy and Rory are stuck in 1930s New York, that is when things will change forever.”

Jenny’s wrist comp beeped and projected a hologram of Lilith and Astrid running down a hall. " _We fried the Rani’s database and I'm pretty sure she want to kill us! We could use that's escape route now!_ "

“Brilliant,” Lindalee said happily. “Jared, Nardole, Jenny, lock onto the call.”

“On it,” Jared replied, flicking switches on the TARDIS console. “Come on you sexy thing, find them for us.”

“You can do it, give us two ticks,” Nardole told them. The TARDIS materialized around the two ladies. “That should do it, safe and sound.”

“I think we should do a mind meld before we part ways so we know how much the both of us have been through between the universes,” Jared said to Lilith. “Despite our differences, I can tell that we will become the best of friends and allies.”

Lilith sighed. “Ten style or eleven style?”

“The one with the doorways will be necessary, it just feels more like me,” he admitted. “Let’s do this.”

Lilith placed her fingers on his temples. “Ready?”

“Yeah, we will see the pain the two of us suffered during our travels with the Doctor,” he said as he laid out what looks like a cinema in his mind. “Projections of my memories with certain events that I’ve been through that broke my heart, from the 2005 Auton Invasion to 2016 New York.”

 _Rassilon, what a kill joy._ Lilith rolled her eyes and projected her non linear timeline. The fear when she watched her father regenerate into his eleventh body, the absolute pain she felt when the Ponds were taken, the loneliness that came with leaving the Eleventh Doctor and going to the Ninth. The emptiness she felt after Astrid’s death, the guilt when she watched River die. But she made a point to focus on the happiness too. The family bond between her and her sisters, the friendship with a younger version of Rose, the adventures she had with Donna, traveling with Jenny, and saving Astrid.

“The problems of knowing too much and trying to save the people we have grown attached too, I miss Rose, Donna, the Ponds, Clara, and River Song,” Jared explained leaning against the wall of the cinema projection. “I couldn’t have saved the people you were able to with fear of tearing time apart. And I miss _my_ Doctor, the one with the bow tie, I couldn’t accept the eyebrows incarnation when I watched the show and even in person at first.” He walked towards Lilith opening up his arms for a hug. “Who do you miss the most when it came to the people you couldn’t save and have the most guilt over?”

Lilith hugged him and pulled up an image of a girl who looked to be about twelve years old with blonde pigtails. “Her.”

“Who’s this?” He asked. “Must be someone you loved, I can never see my first crush again. Knew her in elementary school, never saw her again and that was when I was in catholic school at the same time as public school. She was my entire world but my best friend helped me cope, he introduced me into Pokemon and then my brother a couple years later at that time introduced me into Doctor Who, what I’ve been through before this universe was what made me who I am today.”

She smiled. “That's a nice story. I didn't exactly love her. In fact, there are some days when I hate her more than anyone else. Her name is Lilithanadir Jaqueline Tyler-Lungbarrow. She's best friends with Amy Pond and Rory Williams. She spends her free time with her little sister. She's loved by her parents. She's never had to lose anyone, she's never looked into the eyes of someone she loved and seen no recognition. She knows fear and loss, sure. She watched her father regenerate. But she doesn't know pain. I killed that girl when I agreed to uphold the time loop. I killed the innocence that went with those pigtails long after I sacrificed that body to save Rory. I'm standing right here, but that Lilith is dead. And I killed her. That's the death I'm feel most guilty about.”

“Maybe I can help you out by coping with it?” Jared let go of her and wiped his tears. “I am able to call you throughout the multiverse as long as I have your number, thank a version of your dad for that. We could talk and just try and get over our depression and guilt over the people we loved and lost.”

“I'd like that.”

“About River Song, is it possible I can extract her from CAL?” He asked. “Jenny and Astrid told me about what you plan to do with Jack. If it is possible to swap the two like you will, I would want to know so I can relieve some of my guilt because I knew about River Song’s death for a long time now.”

Lilith pulled out a pen and a scrap of paper. She wrote a series of numbers and letters. “Those are the coordinates for my TARDIS. Stop by sometime. I'll take you to meet my Aunt River. If you still want to play with the timeline, we’ll talk.”

“Thank you, Missy may have meddled with my vortex manipulator and River installed some failsafes on there if that happens,” He said, taking the piece of paper and tucking it safely in some place in his mind for safe keeping. “My vortex manipulator is able to universe jump throughout time and space, I will see you again at some point, I might even bring along some friends of mine who you met or didn’t meet yet.”

“Hey, you lot left the doors open,” the Doctor said with an annoyed look on his face as he entered the cinema projection. “Keep them closed if you don’t want me or anyone intruding.”

“Are you always nosy?” Lilith snorted.

“Yes, I’m a Time Lord, I promised some change in me when it came to Jared, Lindalee, and Clara,” the Doctor admitted. “But I broke that promise, a lot, just not who I used to be with this daft old face of mine.”

“Now that's a phrase I haven't heard since big ears and leather.”

“4 and a half billion years to save Clara and regain my trust from Jared while ending up on our place in the process,” the Doctor told her with a smile on his face. “If you were there, you would have suffered so much more torture than that, being trapped inside your confession dial.”

“Spoilers.” Lilith smiled.

“Lilith, you have a family and friends to get to right?” Jared asked. “We might not be different after all, despite having some similarities in these two universes and our personalities.”

“The way out is this way, staying in here will make you forget the difference between dreams and reality,” the Doctor said. “You have to say goodbye, I can’t have the two of you gang up on me.”

“Alright, alright.” Jared frowned. “That was really rude you know, Spaceman?”

Lilith beamed and broke the connection. She held out her hand to her blonde companions and looked at the others. “It's been a pleasure, Dad, Welshman, Kid.” She addressed the Doctor, Mark, and Lindalee. She looked at Nardole. “Can't wait to meet you.” She looked at Jared last. “You're not bad, for a guy.”

“What can I say?”Jared went to stand next to Lindalee. “There’s a first time for everything."

Lilith glanced at her sister and her girlfriend. “Well,” she declared loudly, “I hate sappy goodbyes. Keep calm and Allons-y on, my friends.” She set the coordinates on her vortex manipulator. “Geronimo.”

“Goodbye, this amazing kid a version of me who raised you up perfectly,” the Doctor told Lilith. “I only scolded you to keep you up to your toes to focus, I was actually impressed by what you accomplished in your life that I was never able to do with these lot around me.”

“It's me, you can't not be impressed,” she joked. “Love you, Dad. I'll see you around.” And with that, the three girls disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Once she was done apologizing and explaining to the Queen of freaking England, Lilith pulled the dematerialization lever. And the young TARDIS flew off into the vortex.

Jenny had disappeared somewhere into the depths of their ship and Astrid had gone to take a nap.

Lilith stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror, surveying her new look. She sighed, running her fingers through her dark hair, much shorter than it had been when she was ginger. She was certainly going to be chewed out by Ames next time she went to visit the Ponds.

She walked back into her room and took out her journal.

_I regenerated today._

She wrote about her family and friends, about her plans and about how everyone was doing.

She didn't mention Neonus.

When she closed her journal, Lilith took a deep breath. It was time for the next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all liked that fun little adventure. If you liked Jared, you’re in luck. He’s got a few cameos in the Clara Era rewrites and another crossover story after Husbands of River Song. :)


End file.
